


The Doc with the Butterfly Tattoo

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just tooth-rotting fluff, fun pranks, nsfw mentions but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: You spend shore leave with Bones and Jo.





	The Doc with the Butterfly Tattoo

“Nurse Y/L/N,” Bones said, popping into the exam room where you were triaging your newest patient. “Will you see me in my office when we’re done here?” Bones put a hand on the small of your back as he took the PADD from you, and you knew immediately what he wanted.

“Sure thing, Lee,” you smirked, brushing your hand against his arm. He tensed slightly under your touch and you winked as you turned out of your patient’s sight. Leonard had you up on his desk within seconds of walking in. It was quick and rough, all hands and teeth, so you knew there was something on his mind. He fell back into his chair, panting, and ran a hand down his face.

“Everything okay, babe?” You hopped off his desk, pulling your skirt back down and smoothing out the wrinkles in your uniform.

“Yeah, just not sure when we’ll be able to do that again.”

You froze. “What do you mean? Are you sick, Len?” You pressed a hand to his forehead. Still, your mind ran away with possibilities of all the horrible diseases you’d read about through med school.

“No, no, I’m not sick, sugar,” he said, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to your palm. “Jocelyn said she’d drop Jo off at my mama’s house in time for shore leave, so I’m gonig to spend it there.”

You pulled your hand back and crossed your arms. “That’s it? Jesus, and you call Jim dramatic. He’s never acted like he was dying because he didn’t get to bone someone for a week.”

“You didn’t live with him at the academy.”

“No, but I do live with you now, so I know exactly how dramatic you get. I’ve never seen someone cry over a broken coffee machine.”

“That was one time and it was a bad day” Leonard scowled. He crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

You leaned forward to put your hands on his thighs, face hovering inches from his. “How ‘bout I apologize to you at your mama’s house?”

“I’m not sleeping with you when my parents and daughter are in the next room.”

“So we ask them to take Jo to the park. Then you and I can have to whole house to ourselves to be as loud as we want.”

Leonard’s breathing picked up again and his eyes dropped to your lips. “How are you so damn perfect?” He brought his hand up to caress your cheek. You tilted your head to catch his fingers in your mouth, dragging your teeth along his skin. “We should get back to work,” Bones breathed, eyes still on your mouth.

You kissed him again, pulling back to rest your head against his. “Yes, Dr. McCoy,” you whispered. He groaned softly, watching your ass as you walked away and wondering how he got so lucky.

You were good with kids. You’re sister had two already, and you spent a lot of time with them before you got stationed on the Enterprise. Plus, you’re training as a nurse made it easier for you to talk to people. Still, you felt nervous pulling up to the McCoy’s house. You’d never met Joanna before, but you knew how much she meant to Leonard. If she didn’t like you that would be the end of things.

Leonard had barely gotten out of the truck he rented when Joanna came sprinting out of the house. She jumped off the ground straight into Leonard’s arms, and he spun her around once, blowing a raspberry against her cheek. She giggled wildly as she pretended to struggle against his grip.

“I missed you, daddy,” she smiled, planting a kiss on Leonard’s cheek.

“Missed you too, sweetheart.” He held her in one arm and motioned for you to join them. “Jo, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Y/N. She’s my best nurse.”

“Only because I have the best doctor to teach me,” you smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Jo, but you’re a lot cuter person.”

Joanna giggled. “You’re cute too. Isn’t she’s cute daddy?”

“Not as cute as you, pumpkin,” Leonard said, blowing another raspberry on Joanna’s cheek before setting her on the ground. Joanna hesitated for a moment before hugging your legs and sprinting back to the porch where her grandparents were waiting. Leonard slung his arm around your shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of your head as you walked up together.

They were much friendlier than you were used to coming from the North. His parents both hugged and kissed you before ushering you inside to a full meal. You’d never tasted food so good, and you ate until you felt like you couldn’t move. After dinner, you curled up against Leonard’s chest on the couch while Joanna sat on his lap, recounting every detail about her time at school and her friends. You didn’t see Leonard’s smile drop once the whole night.

It was surprisingly easy getting along with Joanna. Turns out you both had the same passion in life: annoying Leonard. You thought he was going to kill you after you and Jo surprise attacked him with water balloons when he came back from the grocery store, but he only laughed, grabbing his own balloons and jumping into the fray. He even let you and Joanna give him a makeover, complete with glitter eyeshadow, painted nails, and a poor attempt at a Mohawk. You and Joanna laughed for hours at the sight of him. You made sure to snap a few pictures to show Jim when you got back. While all of that was fun for you, none of it compared to how amazing it felt just to be curled up on the couch with the two of them watching a movie. Jo was sitting on your lap, now, as you leaned against Leonard. He had an arm around your shoulders, rubbing his thumb in circles over your shirt. Jo was just starting to doze off, head against your chest and clutching tight to the front of your shirt. Seeing her like that, you wondered how Leonard managed to be apart from her for so long. You’d do anything for that face.

The movie wasn’t even halfway over when Leonard started snoring beside you. You watched him sleep for a few moments before sliding the remote gently from his hands. The motion woke Joanna, and you gently shushed her, telling her to go back to sleep as you turned the television off.

“But what about our sleepover,” she said, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Your daddy’s asleep to, so I think it’s time for bed.”

Joanna shook her head, “I’m not sleepy! I wanna play some more.”

An idea popped into your head, and you grinned. “Well, there’s an old sleepover tradition we had growing up where you draw on the face of whoever falls asleep first.” You tilted your head toward Leonard. “Do you have any markers?”

“Even better,” Jo whispered before climbing off you. She tiptoed carefully up the stairs and to her room, returning with an unopened pack of temporary tattoos. She beamed as she handed them to you, and you almost blew the whole thing by laughing then and there.

The two of you went through the whole pack, putting butterflies and flowers across every inch of skin Leonard left uncovered. Your favorite was the bright pink butterfly Joanna put smack-dab in the middle of Leonard’s forehead. You were still amazed Leonard hadn’t woken up in the middle of your and Joanna’s plan, but he had always been a heavy sleeper. When you were done with him, you put the rest on yourselves and went upstairs to hide.

That’s where Leonard found you, wrapped around each other in the middle of the bed. He’d woken up splayed across the couch, not quite sure where he was at first, but standing in the doorway watching the two of you sleep…Leonard knew there was no place he’d rather be.

Slowly, you started waking up, careful not to wake Joanna. You smiled down at her, stroking her hair. She looked more like her mom, but you could see she had Leonard’s nose and her hair was starting to turn brown like his. It made you wonder what your kids would look like. Would they be as outgoing as you were? As kind as Leonard? Would they have his smile, his eyes? The way he always touched his mouth when he was thinking? If they were anything like Jo, you knew they’d be perfect.

Movement at the door frame caught your eye and you jerked your head up, finally noticing Leonard smiling down at you and Joanna. You burst out laughing as soon as you looked at him. Joanna whined as she woke up, but you couldn’t tell her what you were laughing at. You pointed vaguely in her father’s direction, and as soon as Joanna caught sight of him - hair standing on end and butterfly tattoos still scattered over his skin - she burst out laughing too.

You tried desperately to catch your breath, but it wouldn’t come to you. Leonard’s smile quickly turned to a scowl as he stomped towards the bathroom. “What the hell is this,” he shouted when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Leonard turned to stalk out of the bathroom towards you, but you collected yourself enough to grab Joanna and pull her off the bed. “Run, Jo, run!” Joanna squealed as she bolted ahead of you. You sprinted down the hallway, but Leonard caught your arm right before you turned into the living room. The sudden stop sent you tumbling back into him, and he fell straight on his ass before rolling you both over so he was on top of you.

“Help me, Jo. He’s crushing me.” Leonard cut of your cries for help with a kiss, propping himself up on his elbow to keep his weight off you. His other hand reached up to brush the hair out of your face as he pulled away. He was too busy staring at you to notice Joanna sneaking up behind him until she jumped on his back.

“I got him! I got him,” Jo yelled. Leonard stood up easily, though, with Joanna clinging to his back. He pulled her over his shoulder and tickled her as she giggled in his arms. You brushed yourself off as you stood, and Joanna reached towards you to escape Leonard’s tickling clutches.

“You ready for some breakfast, Jo,” you said, bumping your nose against hers, “I hear your daddy makes some amazing pancakes.”

Joanna nodded furiously. “They’re the best in the whole world! You’ve gotta make them before you go, daddy!”

Leonard smoothed Joanna’s hair down in the back and kissed her head. “Anything for you, princess.”

“What about Y/N’s kiss,” Jo called after Leonard as he moved towards the kitchen.

Leonard chuckled as he made his way back to you, kissing you straight on the lips. Joanna made fake gagging noises in your arms until Leonard finally pulled away. “Love you, sugar,” he said, pecking you on the lips and ruffling Joanna’s hair before heading to cook breakfast.

“I love you too,” Jo said, kissing you messily on the cheek. She squeezed you gently, and you pulled her into a tight hug to avoid letting her see you all misty-eyed. You blinked a few times to clear your vision and saw Leonard hovering in the doorway beaming. His eyes were just as misty as yours.

“What do you say we go help your dad make those pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: @trade-baby-blues


End file.
